Pokemon Defined
by StarterPledges
Summary: A progressing trainer, a city girl, and an ace teenage detective meet through a disastrous chain of events in the Distortion World, where they battle a man who strives to recreate what Cyrus and Ghetsis wanted to do with the world, with help from extremely powerful trainers across the region. This story focuses heavily on theories on the Creation Trio and dimensional travel.


_Spear Pillar_

"I feel like this is a place where we shouldn't be."

"You're so scary, Cole! You can't just get a simple rock from here? Then why did you follow me?"

"I can get the artifact, sir, no problem. It's just…I feel like we're being watched."

Cole looked up into the sky above Spear Pillar, where a sparkling crescent moon sat in the sky, seeming to draw all the other stars towards its beauty. He could make out a few constellations in the sky, but they were blurry with the different assortments of red, blue, and white stars. He thought he could make out patterns of dim white squares, but his sightseeing was interrupted by his bigmouth boss, who he disliked for the life of him.

"Well, are you going to stare at the sky like a Xatu or get your conker-thing out and start whacking?" Cole's boss said, almost screaming into his ear, saliva flying into the air. "Will do, boss." He answered.

Cole stepped forward out of loudmouth's way. "Come out, Conkeldurr." he called, and Conkeldurr's body materialized onto the cold steps of Spear Pillar. His body formed, and Cole could notice straight away that he was stressed.

Loudmouth had been making Cole do illegal jobs for months now, and running away from authorities had gotten him and Conkeldurr always on the move and with barely any sleep. Cole worked to live and feed Conkeldurr, his lifetime buddy, and they had stumbled upon Loudmouth while traveling along a route known for criminal activity. Since being hired, the black around Conkeldurr's eyes had grown larger and the lines on his forehead more numerous.

"Hurry up, Cole! I haven't got all night!" Loudmouth yelled. Cole could tell he was getting nervous if anyone was watching behind them.

"Conkeldurr, go for a Brick Break on that pillar." Cole called, pointing at a rather mangled looking pillar to their right. Conkeldurr's concrete bars glowed dark red. He half-heartedly swung the bar in his left hand into the pillar, Loudmouth and Cole both covered their ears on what would have been a loud crumbling, but that didn't exactly happen.

Instead, the pillar was still standing upright and strong, as it was before, but a green barrier surrounded it, quickly wearing off after the Brick Break. Cole's eyes widened, and mouth opened in awe, he got ready to give another command.

"I can't let you do that." A random voice said behind them.

Cole and Loudmouth turned around in even more shock, as what looked like a teenager appeared from the entrance to Spear Pillar. His hair was green and wild, flowing with the cold wind that flew behind him. He eyes were as green as his hair, and his face was stern. His outfit was simple, a white collar shirt with a black shirt underneath it, kakis, and green shoes. The only odd thing about him was the necklace hanging around the middle of his shirt.

"Who are you?" Loudmouth bellowed, gripping his Pokeball in his vest. Cole tensed up, holding his Pokeball to return Conkeldurr.

"If you were smart, you would know that Brick Break doesn't break the screens of the pillars here, and you could have broken your Pokémon's concrete bars in the process. But I guess you aren't, because you're here of all places." The teen said, putting his hand through his hair.

"Look here, fancy boy! A lousy emo teenager like you won't get in my way of getting this rock! I'll destroy you." Loudmouth spitted and pointed with his Pokeball in hand.

"You seem very uneducated on the fact that getting a "rock" here might kill you." The teen turned to face Cole. "Why are you here with this man? You look like an innocent trainer."

Cole hesitated. Did he really want to tell anyone their plan? It didn't matter anymore, because he had already gotten paid for his work before and was ready to abandon his boss. "I'm working for him so I can live and feed Conkeldurr." He replied, anger growing towards Loudmouth.

"Why would you tell him our plan? Do you want to get paid?" Loudmouth swung his hands in the air, saliva splattering all over his clothes again.

"Because I'm done with you." Cole simply said. The air around them seemed to shift, from freezing to warm. Wind started to blow from behind him, getting increasingly stronger. He turned around in curiosity, and what was behind him sent his heart up his throat.

A hole darker than the night sky appeared behind them, slowly opening up to drag the space around them inside. Purple particles flew around near the portal, making Spear Pillar seem purple in tone, and the pillars near the hole flew back near the middle of them and forward on the upper half. Cole was about to run, but a large white creature stood in his way as he turned around.

"Oh look. You've triggered a portal to the Distortion World. I hope you didn't think you were going to escape the crime of trying to destroy Spear Pillar, did you two?" the teen said, looking more and more evil beside the large white creature, with its majestic wings spread, in a stance to attack.

Loudmouth was speechless for the first time, as he dropped his Pokeball. It flew into the black void behind them instantly, and Cole felt like he was being dragged in too. Loudmouth took a step forward to run, but the force dragging them in was too overpowering, as he tripped forward and flew back, flying into the void like a rocket with his Pokeball. Cole rushed to grab on to one of the Pillars.

The teen shook his head. "I'm bringing you to the Distortion World with me. I think you could help me out, if you're not the same as your partner. Reshiram, help him out for me?"

The white creature, now known as Reshiram, let out the loudest roar Cole had ever heard. It opened its mouth, and a blue ball of energy materialized inside of it. "Blue Flare" Was the last thing Cole had heard before the ball of energy was sent flying at him, forcing him to let go of the pillar and trip into the black void, where he fell through infinite space, blacking out.

...


End file.
